Little Moments
by Miku Siran
Summary: a collection of Oneshots for various couples in the SVU unit...EO...AH...CM...enjoy...i'm also welcoming ideas for other couples...was originally fear...new title
1. Liv and El

Fear

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.

Author's Note: I'm going to try and write this fluffy romance thing about Olivia and Elliot so that's it below. If it's a success maybe I'll write one about other people. Like Casey or Alex or maybe even Huang.

"It's so late." I say outloud mainly to myself. It was late. Almost five am and I'm still at the precinct. I trace that scar on my neck. For a moment, my life flashed in front of my eyes. The fear that I was going to die. That was the first time it had ever hit me. And then the fear I felt when I saw a gun aimed at Elliot's head. I was terrified. Everything I feel for him hit me at once. I love him…through and through. No exceptions. So why did I request a new partner? Why did I ask Cragen for someone to take his place?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I saw her fall. I saw the fear in her eyes and the way she touched her neck before hitting the ground. That fear was what got to me. Olivia. The bravest person I know with that look in her eye. The one we see in victims but have never had ourselves. In a split second, I knew that I couldn't live without her. She was that anchor that keeps me in place. She is everything and I can't lose her. I had made a choice then. I chose her over my job. My job is everything to me. Was everything. She changed that. I lost my temper again. Damn that temper of mine. I probably drove her away after that outburst. I told her that I needed someone who I could trust to take care of themselves. What was I thinking? She had always done just that. She was strong and tough even without me. I messed up. Now I'm afraid that it's too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cragen wants time to think. So do I. I walk out into the night. Something is tugging at the back of my mind. I know what it is. It's Elliot. I'm scared. I'm scared to lose him but scared of seeing him again. What is going on with me? His words keep playing in my mind. They cut deeper than the knife did. I tremble even though its hot outside. I'm walking aimlessly around Central Park now. My mind isn't clearing but is being filled with thoughts of him. Thoughts that I'm afraid to give myself into. Fear is something completely new to me. My job permits that I don't get scared. I do my job and that's that. I've seen horrors that no one should see and I deal with it everyday, but fear in its raw intense form is something completely new to me. I have never felt more scared than that moment where I thought I would lose myself into that blackness. That darkness that I would never be able to escape if I let it claim me. Then later, I saw something that made my fear for my life seem like nothing. Elliot. He stood before me and I had to make a choice. My job or him. I chose him like he chose me. Tears are pouring down my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I need to talk to her. I can't keep doing this. I made a mistake and I can't risk losing her. Not over something like this. I need her. I trust her. She watches my back everyday and there is no one I trust more to keep me safe. That's what partners are for afterall. To keep each other safe when we're doing our job. I don't care what ethics call for but I'm falling in love with my partner. I can't help it. I'm falling for her everyday. I need to talk to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm finally home. I sit down for a moment, but before I can relax, my doorbell buzzes. I get up with a groan. I look through the peephole. Elliot. I slowly open the door. He pushes the door completely open and bring his lips crashing down on mine. Sparks fly. I lose myself in him. I can't help it. I can't even think. It's just me and him now. We're going to get through this. We always get through everything and this time even fear.


	2. Al and George

Chapter Two Stressballs and Paperweights

Thanks to awesome reviews I have decided to keep writing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That makes me sad.

I'm so out of it. I need another stressball. I broke the last one. I search my desk for something to take my anger out on. All I have are papers and a massive paperweight. I slammed my head down on the desk just as George comes in. _You've gotta be kidding me. _I think to myself. I did not need anyone to shrink me at the moment. "What do you want?" I demand, maybe a little harsher than I planned to. I've losing it and I bet George can tell. I hate shrinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can tell she's stressed. She always is. My gosh I wonder when this woman gets a break. I answer my own question. Never. I knock on the door. "Can I come in?" I ask. She glares at me with those icy blue eyes. I come in anyway and sit down across from her. We need to talk. She shakes her head and starts to open her mouth. I know what's she's going to say. "I don't care if you're busy Alex. I need to talk to you." I say firmly. She's still glaring and I'm frozen place. I don't know why the squad nicknamed her the ice queen when she's about to burn my skin off. "We can't keep doing this." Wrong thing to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was the biggest mistake of my life. Why the hell was I with him? I need to work. Cases piled on top of each other. I don't have time for a relationship. Why is he looking at me like that? Something tugs at my chest. No. I'm being ridiculous. I don't fall in love and I sure as heck don't get attached. "Get out." I say. I know I hurt him when I left but I'm trying not to care. "_Get out_!" I yell my voice rising to levels I didn't even know I could hit. I grabbed the first thing I touch, the paper weight. I throw it at him, only missing because my vision is being blurred by tears. He leaves quickly while the paper weight left a dent in my office wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I rush out. She's angry and frankly close to furious. Furious was never a good sign. Her temper tantrums scare me and I've seen a lot of things in my years as a criminal psychologist. I leave her office and stand there in the rain for a moment. Why did she ever leave? Did I interfere with her work? Of course I did. There are times when I tend to agree with defense with their pleas of insanity. She loathes that. She always yelled that I wasn't on her side. I drive for home. Maybe the drive will clear my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's past two am and I'm still awake. Still in my office. Still missing George. What the hell is wrong with me? My cell phone rings. It's Olivia. Oh my God. I drop the phone with a clatter. She has got to be kidding. There's no way that can be true. He was just in my office a moment ago. Ok three hours ago, but it wasn't that long. I grab my coat and purse and rush out of my office. I drive as fast I can in the freezing rain of a New York City night. I'm pushing the speed limit, praying I don't get caught. I turn into the parking lot and rush into the hospital. Olivia is there. I ask her what's going on and she tells me the story of how George was driving home when he drove over a patch of ice. His car skidded off the road and into a tree. She's nearly in tears. She was never very fond of him for the same reason I got angry at him over cases. I break down in tears. He was in surgery. Olivia pulls me in a hug and lets me cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up the first thing I saw was blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Hi?" I stammer. The words felt weird on my tongue. I hurt all over. I feel like I've been hit my a bus. I tell that to the blonde hair. Alex. It had to be Alex, no one else had such blonde hair with those eyes. She buries her face in my chest. What did I say? Then it all dawns on me. I'm in a hospital…I had hit a tree. I remember. I pat her lightly on the head. I was okay. I had been so frightened before I was knocked out. My entire life just flashed through my eyes and the first thing I saw was Alex. She was my life. I look down at her. She was still crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That phone call was the worst moment of my life. I had been so scared that he was gone. I realized how much I needed him. I still do. I whisper that in his ear. He smiles. I hope he remembers. That morphine does weird things to people. He falls asleep and I stay their holding his hand until he wakes up again. I never knew that moments of fear can bring two people together when nothing else can. I turn to see Olivia and Elliot standing in the doorway. I should have known. The proof was standing behind me with guns and badges. Fear…I don't know what to make of it.


	3. John and Case

This chapter is: drum roll: Casey and Munch.

Thanks to onetreefan for her request...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Own Nada

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm in over my head. This case is driving me crazy, one of the most horrible I have ever encountered. I feel a headache coming on. A knock at the door, I check the time. It's past one am. Who the hell would visit me that late? I'm usually the first to arrive and the last to leave. I don't answer. Pretending that no one was in the office usually made some of the idiot interns leave. More knocking. "What?" I demand. John slowly opens the door. "Hey Red." He said, his nickname for me. "John." I say, not meaning to sound so frosty. He raises his eyebrows. "What's this? Is your temper getting as fiery as your hair?" he asks as a joke. I openly glare at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't get this girl sometimes. Sometimes she's the sweetest thing on two feet, but other times I just find it so hard to get her to open up to me. Why is that? I know she's stressed about this case. I can see it in the way she sits there with her eyebrows knotted together. She's adorable when she's concentrating, but her snappy remarks rival my cynical ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know John wants to understand me. He wants to get in my head and find out what makes me stress and ease my pain, but I don't think he can. No one can. He's a detective. He's on the field and he's in the line of fire. Everyday that scares the hell out of me. What if I get a phone call from Olivia or Elliot telling me that John got hurt or something? Could I really handle that? He had become more than just a mentor and a friend. He was something else. Few people have ever been there for me, since I'm not a detective. I avoid talking about my job because I know that the things they see are far worse than what I see, but it's still hard for me sometimes. The detectives give me everything I need, but I can't always win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know what's on her mind. Just like how I know the government is illegally tapping into my phone. She never opens up to anyone. She's afraid the detectives will laugh her because she knows that we see things that would make people cry. I know that she sees the same thing though. I see that look every time she exits the courtroom after losing a case and when the defense pulls a trick she doesn't see coming. It's that look of fear. I've been trying to let her know that no one blames her for not always winning. We don't expect her to. Somehow, I think she expects herself to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I glance at him again. He shows no sign of leaving. I don't admit it, but I'm glad. I wanted some company and his was the best. He wasn't that warm to me in the beginning but he wasn't exactly cold either, not like Liv and El were. I've proven my worth to them, but now its become a habit to try and live up to Alex. I don't think I ever can. Her track record is incredible. How do I compare? John comes up behind me and rubs me shoulders. "Relax." He says. I do. I don't know why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You'll win, Red." I tell her. I know she will. She was good at what she did and Alex had chosen for her to stay in her position for a reason. She was good, pure and simple. I just wished she could see that. I silently vow to make sure that she will see how good she is and how much everyone has come to love her and cherish her….especially me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm running out of ideas for further chapters. If you have an ideas about a pairing let me know and I'll try and write one about the pair.


End file.
